Hawkeye Injured, What To Do Now?
by Kazuki-kun is an A and an A
Summary: Hawkeye is badly injured by the Homunculi. What will her Colonel do? Chapter 5: Almost Yours UP! This takes place during the anime series and minor spoilers at the beginning. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1:Shot

**Hawkeye injured, what to do now?**

**AN: Hi folks! I think you've been waiting for a story from me all those that know me already…Well here it is!! And the script that belongs to the anime isn't exactly because I don't remember what episode it's in. And I'm making up Hawkeye's thoughts. Royai.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA though I would like to because there's a lot of changes that can happen to make it better.

**Chapter 1**

**Shot**

1st Lieutenant Hawkeye stood facing the Ishbalans. She really didn't want to do this but these were orders.

"We will now be conducting an inspection on everyone here before we take all of you to the camp in the south" she said in a neutral tone.

"Are you searching for someone?" asked the leader of the Ishbalan group.

"Begin," Hawkeye ordered and a soldier stepped forward. She didn't exactly ignore the question but had nothing to reply and no answer to give. Why must a search be conducted? These were just orders.

Suddenly, a small zigzzaggy moustache man ran up to her superior, Colonel Mustang, and hurriedly said: "You'd better be careful! The murderer with the star shaped scar is here!"

"You'd better be right, for your own sake," Mustang replied, quite uninterested. The man was Yoki, a previous lieutenant who used to watch over the Ouswell town mine but got fired after Edward Elric freed the mine.

Yoki grumbled and stalked away.

"TELL ME!! WHERE IS THAT SCARRED MAN!? TELL ME!" he yelled shaking woman nearby. She screamed and tried to edge away. No person in the military attempted to stop him. Hawkeye watched with a neutral expression. She was used to this sort of thing.

Shots rang out of nowhere. Yoki fell down, a hole in his back. All the Ishbalans screamed.

"Where…What the hell?" someone said. The shots continued.

"Bushi Bushi Bushi!" whispered the Homunculus Gluttony. He was shooting at Yoki. He and his partner Lust were wearing cloaks and disguised themselves as Ishbalans. The citizens were getting more and more afraid by the minute. Yoki fell to the ground, a pool of blood encircling his body. He was dead.

"A-a-a-a-ah!!"yelled several soldiers. They immediately started firing with their rifles. Colonel Mustang turned around.

"Hold your fire!!"he yelled with no result. The men kept firing.

"You idiots!"yelled 2nd Lieutenant Havoc," Hold your fire!!' He grabbed ahold of some of the soldiers' rifles and pointed them to the ground. It was already too late. The Ishbalans in the front were ducking down, afraid.

"HEY!!" someone yelled, "They killed one of our own! We don't want the military here! Get the hell out of here!"

"YEAH! WE DON'T WANT THE MILITARY HERE!!" was heard from all over the place. Stones were thrown at the military. One hit Hawkeye's forehead. She uttered a sound of surprise and a little blood trickeled down.

"Damnit!" cried Mustang, stepping forward while pulling on one of his alchemy gloves.

"Gluttony," whispered Lust," shoot that one. He's getting in our way and trying to stop those Ishbalans."

"Yes ma'am!" replied Gluttony and shot at Mustang.

For a split second, a lot of things happened. As Colonel Mustang raised his hand to snap, he saw something, no, a few things coming. The same things that killed Yoki. Not bullets but some sort of spikes. Unfocused, a blur rushed in front of him.

"Lieutenant!!" cried Havoc, Falman and Fuery all at once.

Mustang gasped. Hawkeye was in front of him, her gun pointed in front of her. Then the spikes hit her. She froze and her knees fell to the ground.

**AN: Heeeheehee!! Suspense!! What will happen next? Sorry this was kind of short… Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to update soon. And please drop a review along the way.**

**Thankies**

**Kazuki theFullMetalwriter**


	2. AN will disappoint you

**An:Hey guys!! Sorry I can't update for a while!! and i know author's notes aren't suppose to replace chapters but this is just temporary!! so please don't report me or whatever it is... sooooooo it'll be up soon, I just have so many drawings to finish and cant get the rest of my story into words... **

ARGHGHGHHGH!!

Kazuki theFullMetalwriter


	3. Chapter 2: What Should I Do?

_AN: I'm sorry this is so late. I didn't say anything about Hiatus since no one had reviewed anyways. I'll try my best with these following chapters. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA._

_Chapter 2: What should I do?_

Hawkeye fell in his arms. Mustang gasped, "L-l-lieutenant? Why?"

She lay unresponsive for a moment. And then a soft mutter came out.

"C-c-colonel. Y-you told me t-to cover you. I followed your orders s-sir," she stuttered. Gasping in pain, blood shot out of her mouth. A stain of blood trickled onto her chin.

"You--" he stuttered out, "Why did you do that?!" He curled up his fingers as the blood spilled on them. His mind was filled with guilt and the voices reached out at him to whisper _It's all your fault! It's all your fault! _

Mustang shook his head to clear the thoughts. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. He knew the military and the Ishbalans were waiting for his next move and he didn't want to keep them waiting. A sound of footsteps coming towards him made his eyes fly open.

"Colonel. Take her someplace where they can help her. Or she probably won't make it," the young blond muttered as his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Havoc shifted uncomfortably on the spot and then retreated back to his original place beside the rest of his friends.

"..." Mustang stayed silent and muttered something untraceble under his breath.

He gritted his teeth and raced off with Hawkeye to find a hospital. Havoc and the others stared after him.

_Do suru?!(What should I do?!) There's no hospital close by! Kuso...(Damn)._ he thought desperately. They reached the edge of a small destroyed Ishbalan settlement. The buildings were half-ruined but the roofs still in reasonable condition.

_That'll do. _Mustang took a huge leap and landed on the top of one of the flat-roofed sand houses. He took a running leap towards the next one and just managed to grab the ledge with his hand. He hauled himself onto the flat roof. There was hardly enough space on the broken roof for one person to stand. He was about to take another leap when he realized the next house in front of him was completely obliterated. He moved his gaze to the building beside him. There was more of a jump but that was his only choice. Jumping on roofs would waste less time.

He ran and leaped over.

He reached out with his hand and...missed the ledge.

Mustang prepared for a hard fall to the ground but he felt himself being hauled upwards a little. He looked up slightly, the sight amazing him. Hawkeye had grabbed the ledge with the hand that wasn't still clutching her handgun. She looked back down at him, blood still dripping down. She gripped his hand tighter and flipped him onto the roof. A soft thud told her he had met the right destination. Mustang took her arm and hauled her up beside him, giving him his shoulder as support.

"Thanks," she managed to mumble. She coughed a little but stayed upright. A small smile played at her lips.

He nodded, seeming distracted. He looked back at her and said with a smirk,"You're becoming my ledge grabber now."

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Mustang arrived safely at a small medical facility with a hospital. Apart from a small scratch, he was perfectly fine. They were nearing Central already. He pushed the door open slightly. He spaced out a little, his thoughts wandering on Hawkeye and the voices who came back to him. He shoved them away and followed the nurses with Hawkeye to a stretcher.

"I'm going to call Central. I'll catch you soon," he said, raising his palm to her in farewell and a slight smile on his mouth.

She smiled back at him peacefully, resting her back on the stretcher finally. He watched her close her glittering hazel eyes as the stretcher was pulled away and went to phone Central.

_AN: How was it? I don't write much romance and I don't like Fluff much. It just doesn't work with older people anyways. _

_Review please._

_KazukiD_

_P.S. I can't believe I just typed that. Off hiatus XD_


	4. Chapter 3: Rebound!

_AN: Not much of a stretch between updating uh? First I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed (It helps me) and if anyone did, Alerts and Favs. So here we are..._

_P.S. I prefer using Hawkeye and Mustang other than Roy and...you know._

_Chapter 3: Rebound?!_

"**Nani?! (What?!) **Say that again!!"

Roy Mustang yawned as the head doctor's thundering cry shook him awake. He had fallen asleep near the phone earlier that night. He glanced around the corner and spotted the head doctor shouting at one of the nurses that had carried Hawkeye away in the stretcher the day before.

"**What do you mean she won't make it if...?! URGH!" **Mustang heard the anguished cry of the head doctor again. He stretched and got up and took a closer peek.

"I told you, Doctor! We don't have the sufficient supplies to treat her! We're a separated branch aren't we? And I said the new supplies will arrive only next week!" The nurse backed away slowly as she repeated this.

Mustang had had enough. He took a brisk walk towards them to ask what was going on. They spotted his approach and the nurse exclaimed," That was...the young man from yesterday that brought her in--Ah!!" she retreated towards a neighbouring door.

"What's all this, doctor?" Mustang questioned. He tapped his foot lightly against the hard wood floor while the doctor unjumbled his words.

The head doctor sighed, "We didn't think this would happen but...There's a necessary supply medicine we're out of. She won't make it if we don't have this herb. And the closest hospital is near the Amestrian border. Which is too far for anyone from this facility to travel to," His sad gaze met the colonel's surprised black/brown eyes. He waited, shifting a hand into his surgeon-coat pockets. A single flask fell out of the white coat, filled with a slightly violet-coloured liquid. The small bouncing sound of it, on the wooden floor, shook Mustang back to reality.

His dulled eyes changed back to shinning onyx eyes, which seemed to pierce through the darkness despite their dark colour. He bent down to pick up the small flask, which the doctor had not bothered to pick up, as it seemed to the colonel. His gaze moved to the slightly moist beige-coloured label.  
_Essence of--  
_Some Latin word he could not read.  
He spoke, finally, his brisk voice cutting through the choking silence of the hall," What's this? And if no one is able to travel there, might I offer?"  
He placed a hand on his heart swiftly and returned it to his coat pocket;his other still holding the flask of purple essence.

The doctor hesitated, looking at Mustang's sincere expression. It spoke of kindness and a somewhat sad but pleasant feeling.  
"It's the essence of the herb we need. We don't want this responsibility to fall to you, since you were the one who brought her here and it is our job to treat her...but...We no longer have a choice."

He handed Mustang a card and a letter.

"Show this side to them. The other has the location of the larger facility. And if you show them that flask, they will know exactly how to treat her. Return her here so I can check on her. The letter is addressed to someone in that facility, so please don't forget to give it to them."

The Colonel nodded his thanks and pocketed the papers carefully after briefly studying them.

He smiled and made his way towards the room where Hawkeye was being kept.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Hawkeye sighed. She was bored. Tired. She pushed her hair over to her back. The only occupation she had was gazing out the window, looking at the sandy landscape and the far away ruins of an old Ishbalan camp. SHe needed someone to talk to.  
She thought of him, her colonel, who had brought her here, refused to give up, or let her be.  
His hypnotic shimmering onyx eyes, who seemed to pierce through the darkess of times, and reflected everything he saw in them.  
She stared at the sand dunes outside. They were, in fact, in the middle of an old Ishbalan settlement pretty much in the middle of no where. There was another small settlement around a kilometer away, which she could see through the window which the flat sandy landscape allowed her to.  
The wind whistled outside and she watched sand fly onward. She thought of the others, Fuery, Havoc, Falman, still over there where the Homunculus and the Ishbalans were.  
She felt frightened, anxious, and instinctively reached for her handgun at her waist, which was of course not there.  
She sighed again, finally laying her head back onto her pillow, arms behind her head.  
A knock on the door jerked her awake.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)  
_AN: Short Chapter, I know. I'd like to thank RR Forever for noting about the lack of suspense and actually giving me this idea.  
Yes. Fear not, my faithful reviewers. She will survive. Haha, I'm kidding.  
I sort of attempted to do something sort of indirectly emotional...And I'm not sure how it turned out...  
I'm not even sure about the "onyx" thing. Just saw that in some other Royai fic I read and got the idea.  
Don't forget to review and tell me what you think,  
Until next time,  
Kazuki _


	5. Chapter 4: Travelers of the Sand

_AN: It's been nearly half a year I think. Oso kata na. Wari. (I'm late. Sorry.)  
This FanFiction WILL come to an end in a few chapters.  
Oh yeah. If you're wondering: I'm not too pleased with this, really. Honestly, I want to get it over with._

_No need for a legend. It's fairly obvious what's bold and all. _

_Chapter 4: Travelers of the Sand_

_A knock on the door jerked her awake..._

Colonel Mustang pushed the door open immediately, without waiting for an answer. He stepped in quietly, looking at nothing in particular while his lieutenant adjusted to his presence.  
Just a moment ago, she was staring off to space. She had heard the doctors last night. Survival will not be assured without the transfer of Miss First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye...

...

The woman finally concentrated her vision towards the man coming in, sitting up a bit, head perfectly placed on the soft, cotton pillow.  
He was pulling on the collar of his long black coat, the expression on his face rather smug. He wore his blue military uniform underneath it.  
Neither spoke for moments, taking in the silent pleasure of seeing one another safe and sound. But not for long...

Mustang cleared his throat loudly, his foot tapping the floor ever so slightly.

"You heard, _didn't_ _you? _Last night I mean." her superior gave a **huge** evil-seeming smirk; scary enough to frighten a-- an elephant? Okay, maybe that's exaggerating.  
Hawkeye chuckled.

"Yes, sir! I am at your command."

"Then let's get cracking."

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Back at the military camp in Ishbala, Havoc and co. were gifted with utter boredum. Sitting there with nothing to do until news of their colonel and more troops arrived, all the group could do was sit there, being bored.  
Bored, bored, bored!

"Ugggghh..." Havoc moaned at his desk. He sighed for the hundreth time in 10 minutes.

Time passed like clocks ticking each hour.  
Ten seconds felt like ten minutes.

"**ARGH!!"**

**Fuery, Falman, and Ed and Al **whipped around in alarm to stare at their yelling friend. (Who was now apparently tearing his hair apart in frustration and impatience)

"**When** are we going to hear from those two????!!! ARGH I'm tired of waiting!" The blond slammed a hand onto his desk, knocking the jug of water over. Ed shielded his face from the spilling water with a look of disgust.

"Yeah! They should take full responsibility for their actions! We haven't heard from them and they are keeping us here!"

Both the Hayate-lover and Cigarette-lover sighed and hung their heads.  
This sure was going to be a long day.

Silence for a full minute.

"Falman?"

No answer.

"Warrant Officer Vato Falman!"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"_Walking_. Verb. To move at a regular and fairly slow pace by lifting and setting down each foot in turn, never having both feet off the ground at once. From Germanic origin. Does that explain it enough, Sergeant Officer Kain Fuery?"

"That's **NOT** what I meant!"

"Then what **did **you mean?

Fuery sighed and adjusted his glasses properly onto his nose.  
"Never mind."

"Speaking of which. I'm bored. We need to talk about something. Something random..."  
The most bored out of all of them (Havoc) turned to Ed.

"Say, Ed? Where's that girlfriend of yours, Winry-chan?"

"SHE'S**------NOT------**MY**------GIRLFRIEND!!!"**

"Calm down, Nii-san! Winry--"

**"What, **Al?" A glare from the braided-blond shorty.

"Ehehe! I--I just--"

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Lieutenant Hawkeye leapt away from her colonel's arms, upon reaching the door of the patient truck they were suppose to be using to transfer hospitals. She flushed slightly, having been _carried _outside.  
_Carried! What _a chance!

_No, no. I mustn't think that way. He'll always just be my superior. Nothing less, nothing more._

Hating to admit it, the blond-haired sniper had fallen in love with that man.  
How unexpected.

"Are you going?"  
She turned around to see Mustang gazing at her, with a smile playing on his lips. He gave her a light push on the shoulder and she climbed into the vehicle and collapse with exhaustion onto the small mattress at the back.

Colonel Mustang got into the front and started the engine. She hadn't minded him carrying her. Was that a chance?

_Ah. Never mind. She's never feel the same for me._

It wasn't like he had a chance with the beautiful but stubborn female sniper with the hazel hawk eyes. She didn't seem into romance anyways.  
Pretty obvious.

Wait a minute. Didn't she read...romance novels in her spare time?!

_I should just concentrate getting transferring her as quick as possible. We're running out of time._

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

The ol' road was bumpy, that was for sure. It was surrounded by medium-sized trees, most adorn with pale green leaves, others leafless. Wired steel fences bordered this side road, preventing the traveling vehicle from falling into the sand dunes below.  
Besides that desert of sand below, the weather cleared, with a few clouds in the sky.

Peaceful.

Mustang glanced back at the one he had fallen in love with. She was sleeping quite soundly on the back.  
He smiled.

But the vehicle took an unexpected turn. A ditch was ahead, with a breakage in the fencing. He hit the brakes in desperation.  
Futile. The truck was falling. Crashing.  
Into the sandy dunes, whipped by strong winds and probable quicksand whirlpools.  
Down.

Straight into the sloppy ditch it fell, falling over on its side.

Hawkeye jerked awake in a start.

"What's going on?!"

Her colonel gritted his teeth and ran leapt towards his subordinate, circling his arms around her back in protection. The door flew open and the two rolled out onto the sand.  
He coughed, placing a hand over her mouth.

_Gah! I can't--_ Mustang's thoughts were full of alarm.

And to make it worse, a few messy-clothed ruffians stood looking arrogantly over them as the two from the military rose from the ground.  
Bandits.

The sniper-woman reached for her pistols only to find that they were missing.  
Drat. As she expected. In Mustang's possession. He would not let her take control of them until she was well.  
Just great.

Still with the quick reaction time, he had already put on his alchemy gloves.

"Prepare to die, filth!"

Those were the last words the first lieutenant heard before her consciousness slipped away, accompanied by a throb at her stomach andthe vision of a bandit standing over her with a triumphant, cackling smiling...

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

_AN: I typed this in a hurry. Point out any errors you can spot.  
I hope to finish this this week actually. Long chapter for a change...But that intermission took a lot of it._

_Dictionary definition from the "Dictionary and Thesaurus" program on my computer.  
Please Review and tell me what you think,  
Kazuki _


	6. Chapter 5: Almost Yours

_AN: I apologize. I'm serious. I last updated: 3-22-09. In other words, 8 months ago. This is the final chapter before the epilogue, unfortunately. Also, as unfortunate as this sounds, I want to get this done fast. I plan to rewrite it eventually. I'm sorry you had to read such a terrible bit of fanfiction. I am truly apologetic. _

_In other news, I've done most of this centered on Mustang/Roy, but since the 1st chapter as well as this one and the epilogue will be centered on Hawkeye/Riza, it'll be even. XD _

_Chapter 5: Almost Yours_

She opened her eyes to blinding sunlight and sat up slowly. The curtains were half-open; the woman judged it to be around early afternoon.  
What had happened? The last thing she could remember seeing was her colonel's hands forming a snap, the sound of cackling bandits echoing in her ears.

Hawkeye's eyes widened as she remembered the feeling of his strong arms around her and his face beaming, smiling at her. Colonel Mustang was a very handsome and charming man. But how many lovers/girlfriends had he had or pretended to have before? She wondered...  
Now was not the time to think about this. She had to find out what the current situation was, where everyone else was.

Her superior had a devastating effect on her. He was sometimes rash, sometimes calm and collected, sometimes a pain to protect. She had vowed to watch his back and should he stray from his path, shoot him. But when that time came, she thought, she would be incapable of doing so.

Now was certainly not the time to think about this.

The lieutenant examined her surroundings in an attempt to stop thinking about that person.

His ordinary charms didn't actually work on her, or so she thought. There had never been a time when she had ever succumbed to anyone's womanizing tactics, or was that thought only present because _he _had never tried them on her? Roy Mustang was good-looking at least, but that wasn't the only reason why...

No of course these weren't the right things to be thinking about at the present moment.

Someone knocked on the door suddenly.

"C-come in." the blond said shakily.

Her superior, clad in his usual blue uniform, stepped into the room. The ferocity of her glare almost sent him back where he had come from.

"W-what is it now?!"

"Sir. What are you doing here?!"

That defiance went well with her beauty...

"I--what?"

He paused for a moment. Hawkeye closed her eyes and sighed quietly.

"I was worried about you," he continued.

Her eyes widened slightly. She was acting rather embarrassed. What was going on?

"Are you feeling alright?" he intoned quietly, sitting down on the chair at her bedside. Her hair was actually untied for once.

Mustang turned away to stare at a frame on the wall behind him. The situation wasn't supposed to be this difficult to handle. It was her attitude that got to him; her headstrong yet calm front and loyalty to him and the Amestris...

"Colonel Mustang?"

The man faced her, leaning forward and placing his hands on her shoulders gently, bringing their faces mere centimeters apart...

"Lieutenant..."

"Colonel..."

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

_AN: This wasn't quite what I expected but it turned out alright. Too short. The next chapter will be the last, the epilogue. Unfortunately, I didn't incorporate the others since I really don't have the momentum to find out what they were actually doing and what happened after that and also the fact that I don't really care at this point. For the third time I apologize for this terrible piece of writing, if it can even be called a piece of writing._

_The next one will be up soon, really._

_Kazuki_


End file.
